Au détour d'un couloir
by haevenly
Summary: Leur histoire a commencé au détour d'un couloir. Et, depuis, ledit couloir est souvent le lieu de départ de leurs ébats sauvages.


**Au détour d'un couloir**

**Auteur** : Haevenly

**Genre** : OS

**Rating** : M pour sexe explicite entre deux hommes.

**Couple** : Stony

**Note** : Après une absence de sept ans, il se peut que je sois un peu rouillée en écriture de Fanfiction. Mais, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Natasha arriva dans la cuisine, l'air contrarié, décoiffée, pas maquillée, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre en soie noire.

Assis déjà à table, Clint et Bruce la regardèrent, un sourcil levé face à tant de tension à tout juste 8h00 du matin. Chacun un café entre les mains, ils attendaient que la jeune femme leur explique. Elle se servit à son tour une tasse fumante et s'installa face à eux.

Avalant une gorgée elle soupira de bonheur avant de leur expliquer qu'elle en avait marre que Tony se soit remis en couple. Il recommençait à laisser traîner des fringues, des sous-vêtements partout.

Tony, en couple ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire. Depuis sa séparation avec Pepper, il avait cessé de fréquenter des filles, rentrant seul de ses soirées tellement il avait été dégoutté de la situation.

– T'es sûr qu'il a quelqu'un ? S'étonna Clint.

– Boxer au milieu des escaliers, jean sur le palier au premier, emballage de préservatif dans le couloir.

– Vois le bon côté des choses, il se protège. Sourit Bruce.

– Il pourrait garder sa vie intime pour lui !

– Ça fait longtemps ? S'enquit Clint.

– Un mois...

– Tu crois qu'il s'est remis avec Pepper ?

Steve entra dans la cuisine, en t-shirt et pantalon de jogging, suivit par Tony, torse nu dans un vieux short délavé.

Stark tendit un jus d'orange à Rogers avant de se servir un café, faisant abstraction du fait que trois regards étaient braqués sur lui, inquisiteurs.

Il mangea un toast et fini sa tasse avant de demander s'ils comptaient le fixer encore longtemps avec des regards de poissonnières avides de se mettre un truc sous la dent. Les trois regards se concertèrent et c'est Clint qui lui demanda s'il s'était remis avec Pepper, faisant avaler Steve de travers sous l'effet de la surprise.

Non il n'était pas avec Pepper. Mais était-il en couple ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça. La connaissaient-ils ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça aussi.

Natasha le supplia de ne pas laisser traîner ses boxers partout.

– Oui, sauf, qu'il n'est pas à moi ! Sourit Tony en détaillant la pièce de tissu que la rousse lui avait envoyée à la figure.

– Quoi ? Il est à qui ?

– Je crains qu'il s'agisse là du mien.

Steve, une main levée, coupable, rouge pivoine, essayait d'esquiver le regard de ses coéquipiers.

Tony riait face à la mine déconfite des autres.

– Mais tu es tellement discret et bien élevé. Commença Clint.

– Et vieux jeu ! Acheva Stark entre deux rires.

– Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Je vous promets de faire plus attention.

– Mais, on la connaît ? Questionna Romanoff

– Je préfère ne pas trop en parler pour l'instant, c'est... récent et fragile. Mais je tâcherai de garder cela pour moi.

– Prends en notes, Tony.

– Merci Natasha !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et regagna sa chambre pour entamer sa musculation quotidienne. Une heure à enchaîner des pompes, des abdominaux, des tractions, à transpirer, dégouliner de sueur.

Alors qu'il finissait sa série, il aperçut Steve, adossé à la porte qui lui tendait une serviette éponge. Le brun la prit et s'essuya le visage.

– Tu crois vraiment que je suis vieux jeu dans ma relation ?

– Mais non, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Ta relation à l'air très moderne et sauvage. Si t'en viens à balancer tes boxers et tes capotes dans les escaliers.

– Ah non ! Les préservatifs ce n'est pas moi ! Explosa Steve pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

– Enfin, t'es donc tout, sauf vieux jeu.

– Mouais.

– Mais non Steve ! Je t'assure que tu n'es pas vieux jeu ! Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus sauvagement moderne !

– Tu ne sembles pas franchement convaincu.

– Si, absolument !

Le sourire de Tony se fit provocateur. Steve verrouilla la porte et, glissant deux doigts dans les passants du short du brun, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, la plaquant contre le mur, quittant sa bouche pour son lobe d'oreille puis son cou.

– Steve... Chéri, je n'ai pas pris de douche et j'...

La main de Steve qui n'était pas en train de défaire son short se plaqua sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

– tais-toi. Susurra Steve.

Il entreprit d'ôter le short de son amant de même que son boxer.

Tony soupira de bonheur. Il adorait que Steve prenne des initiatives et entame des préliminaires. Il se laissa faire avec délice quand les mains du blond caressèrent ses parties intimes. Rogers lui mordilla la peau du cou avec tendresse, continuant ses vas-et-viens sur le sexe de Tony d'une main, lui malaxant les bourses de l'autre.

D'un mouvement de bassin, Tony le plaqua contre le mur, glissant une cuisse entre ses jambes, se frottant à lui, l'embrassant avec brutalité, l'excitation à son comble, faisant gémir Steve.

Steve, lui, adorait le coté brutal de Stark, sa sauvagerie un peu violente. Son coté dominateur mais soumis dès que Steve lui faisait des fellations.

Tony lui arracha son t-shirt, littéralement, le tissu fin se déchira sur le devant, impuissant face aux mains impatientes du brun. Il lui baissa jogging et boxer, s'agenouillant, léchant sur toute la longueur le sexe imposant de son amant. Steve en frissonna.

Quand Tony remonta, il tenait un préservatif emballé entre ses dents qu'il avait trouvé dans une poche de son short.

Le blond le lui arracha pour se l'enfiler, jetant l'emballage sur le parquet qu'ils oublieraient sûrement de ramasser.

Steve retourna Tony et le pénétra d'un coup de rein précis qui le fit se cambrer. Il gémit tandis que le brun plaquait ses avant-bras contre le mur, y posant son front. Steve lui caressa le sexe d'une main, baladant l'autre sur ses abdos sculptés. Les mouvements de vas et viens se firent plus profond, plus brutaux. La main libre de Rogers remonta à la nuque de Tony, se glissant dans ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière, lui mordant le cou, la nuque, l'épaule, le faisant gémir plus fort.

– fais moins de bruit, les autres vont t'entendre !

Un coup de rein sur la prostate le fit presque crier. La main du Captain se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Tony était en train de perdre pieds, plus aucun contrôle sur ses sensations. C'était trop fort, il mordait les doigts de Steve pour retenir ses cris.

Il fut pris d'un violent orgasme qui le fit éjaculer sur le mur. La pression de son anus sur le sexe de Steve eu raison de lui et il éjacula à son tour, retenant un cri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Reprenant son souffle, il se retira doucement. Il ramassa son t-shirt en lambeau et essuya le ventre de Tony ainsi que le mur. Il retira son préservatif et jeta le tout dans la corbeille à papier qui trainait non loin.

Il renfila son boxer et son jogging tandis que Tony faisait de même.

– maintenant tu peux aller prendre une douche. Sourit Steve

– maintenant que tu m'as bien fait transpirer ?

– Mais tu adore ça.

– C'est sûr.

– Tony, on ne pourrait pas dire aux autres... pour nous ?

– Je ne crois pas... c'est trop tôt.

– Toi aussi t'es vieux jeu en fait.

Tony lui sourit, l'embrassa avec tendresse et fila sous la douche. Ça faisait six mois jours pour jour qu'ils se fréquentaient. Une relation à laquelle ils n'auraient au départ jamais pensé et qui risquait de surprendre les autres. Plus d'un an et demi en tant que coéquipier à s'envoyer des piques, à s'insulter, parfois même se battre. Qui aurait pu croire que ça finirait comme ça ?

Pas eux. Ça ferait un choque à tout le monde.

Ils continuaient à s'envoyer des piques et des insultes, essayant de maintenir les apparences tant qu'ils ne diraient rien.

Tony était tombé amoureux de Steve dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait commencé à se moquer de lui pour masquer sa gêne et essayer d'oublier son attirance.

Jusqu'à cette soirée d'anniversaire. Son anniversaire. Où, bourré, il s'était jeté sur Steve.

Quand le lendemain il s'était réveillé avec le blond dans son lit, il avait pris peur et avait cru qu'il l'avait violé, bien que Steve fût plus musclé et fort que lui.

Du coup, il s'était excusé et l'avait esquivé jusqu'à ce que, une semaine plus tard, Steve lui saute dessus au détour d'un couloir pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Tony détestait le jour de son anniversaire, prendre un an de plus dans les dents, il détestait plus que tout. Il détestait faire la fête pour ça, célébrer une année de moins vers la mort, fallait être débile pour trouver ça festif. Néanmoins, il savait que ses coéquipiers allaient lui préparer une fête, aussi, il se leva avec le moral dans les chaussettes.

De plus, sa séparation avec Pepper était franchement récente il n'avait pas le moral, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ça. Il passa la journée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que quand Natasha vint le chercher vers 19h00.

L'appartement était plein de monde, amis, connaissances, contacts. Pepper faisait acte de présence.

Polie, elle vint présenter ses vœux d'anniversaire au brun qui les reçue avec respect avant de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et lui. Il avait besoin d'un verre et se rendit au bar commander un gin.

Se baladant entre les convives, il espérait que cette mascarade prendrait bien vite fin. Il voulait regagner sa chambre au plus vite.

Un buffet fut servi, puis plus tard, on coupa le gâteau. Tony en était à son sixième verre. Il souffla ses bougies et attaqua le septième.

Petit à petit, les gens s'en allaient, ne restait que ceux prêts à faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin, musique à fond, alcool à flot.

Tony se réfugia sur la terrasse un instant, rejoint alors par Pepper, ivre, qui lui demanda s'ils avaient encore une chance de recoller les morceaux de leur couple. Tony affirma que non, ses préférences étaient tournées vers les hommes.

Il quitta la terrasse et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il en avait ras le bol.

Dans le couloir du premier, il croisa Steve. N'écoutant plus que son cœur et son cerveau noyé sous l'alcool, il attrapa le blond par le devant du t-shirt et l'embrassa, le faisant rougir.

N'attendant aucune réponse, pas de refus, pas d'accord, il entraina Steve dans sa chambre pour faire l'amour.

Ouvrant les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, la tête dans un étau, Tony maudit sa soirée. Il aurait préféré faire l'impasse là-dessus. Une fois encore il avait rêvé qu'il faisait l'amour avec Steve. Il pensait pourtant que ce genre de rêve lui était passé... Sans doute l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. C'était la faute à Pepper, si elle n'était pas venue chouiner, il n'aurait pas pensé au blond.

Il soupira et s'étira, constatant enfin qu'il n'était pas seul sous ses draps. Il sursauta et pria pour que ça ne soit pas Pepper, ou pire, Natasha.

Tirant sur le drap, il dévoila des cheveux blonds, un dos musclé. C'était Steve. Dans son lit ! Nu !

Aussi nu que lui !

Il se rappela vaguement l'avoir embrassé et l'avoir poussé dans la chambre. Oh bon sang ! il se redressa brusquement, paniquant. Il avait _violé_ Steve !

Il se leva en vitesse, enfilant des vêtements et répétant qu'il était désolé. Steve, à présent réveillé, le regardait sans comprendre et lui demanda pourquoi il s'excusait.

– d'avoir abusé de toi !

Il quitta la chambre, l'appartement, n'y revenant que quelques heures plus tard, évitant autant que possible Rogers.

Le blond, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette soudaine distance était venue s'installer entre eux, attendit la bonne occasion pour demander des explications à Tony. Cette dernière se présenta une semaine plus tard. Dix jours pour être exact. Traversant le couloir du premier étage alors que les autres étaient au restaurant, il croisa Tony qui ne put se soustraire.

Il essaya tout de même d'esquiver son regard azur mais le blond l'attrapa par le bras, le plaquant contre le mur, lui prenant le menton pour lui relever le visage, cherchant son regard.

– ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ?!

– J'ai... abusé de toi.

– A quel moment ?

– Le soir de mon anniversaire !

– Es-tu imbécile à ce point Anthony Stark ?

Tony essaya une fois de plus de se soustraire à la poigne du blond mais n'y parvint pas. Sans son armure il ne faisait pas le poids en termes de force physique.

– Tony, cesses de te débattre, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai plus de force que toi. Si je n'avais pas été consentant, tu n'aurais pas pu me mettre dans ton lit, d'autant plus avec ton taux d'alcool.

Leur histoire avait commencé comme ça. Pourquoi mentir à tout le monde quand il serait tellement plus simple de dire la vérité aux autres ? Steve ne comprenait pas vraiment. Contrairement à Tony il ne trouvait pas amusant de continuer cette fausse guerre, de faire semblant de se battre... Bien qu'il trouvât un peu tôt pour parler de relation aux autres, il voulait au moins avouer qu'ils se fréquentaient. Tony, quant à lui, estimait qu'appart eux, ça ne regardait personne. C'était leur histoire, leur secret, leur intimité. Il aimait savoir qu'ils étaient seuls, pour le moment, à partager leur bonheur. Et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de répondre à toutes les questions des autres.

Il détestait ce genre d'interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre ?

Donc, six mois jour pour jour que leur attirance mutuelle avait été avouée au milieu du couloir du premier étage. Le couloir en question était souvent le lieu de départ de leurs ébats. Parfois, même l'escalier en faisait les frais. C'était une chose d'ailleurs que Steve trouvait étrange.

Certes, il n'y avait qu'eux pour être debout à 3h du matin, mais ce n'était pas forcément une raison pour se sauter dessus dans les escaliers. Niveau discrétion il y avait mieux.

Mais Tony adorait le danger, l'adrénaline de pouvoir être vu à tout moment. C'était excitant. Mais Steve, même s'il adorait ça, avait un peu honte de savoir qu'ils pourraient être surpris dans des postures de soumissions diverses.

Tony s'excusa pour le boxer injustement abandonné sur place et qui avait fait poser tant de question à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Steve était gêné, il voulait pouvoir assumer entièrement son homosexualité, bien que à son époque c'était très mal et que même lui, parfois, avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même.

Il ne s'habituait pas encore totalement que Tony lui parle crument ou aborde le sujet avec des mots un peu trop osés... il n'estimait pas être vieux jeu mais un peu fleur bleue sans doute. Il aimait les films à l'eau de rose et les romans d'amour alors que Tony était film d'action et roman de science-fiction.

Mais Steve aimait le coté bad boy du brun et son langage fleuri le faisait rougir autant qu'il l'excitait. Il tombait sérieusement amoureux du brun et ne savait comment le lui dire.

Tony quitta son armure d'Ironman à peine rentré à la tour. Il avait quelques égratignures de ci de là, rien de bien grave. Steve, lui, avait été un peu blessé au visage et au bras suite à une explosion. Il monta dans la chambre de Tony, toujours dans son uniforme, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, énervé. Il l'engueula pour son imprudence et sa stupidité. Tony lui demanda s'il lui reprochait son manque de professionnalisme ou s'il s'inquiétait juste pour lui.

Steve s'emporta de voir que cela l'amusait. Ce n'était pas drôle.

Mais pourquoi s'emportait-il autant ?

Steve le plaqua contre le mur d'une poigne de fer, le regard sombre. Il lui expliqua que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, nom de dieu. Qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, et que si il était moins égoïste, il s'en serait rendu compte tout seul, bordel !

Tony grogna et lui demanda de le lâcher, il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant et Steve avait clairement l'avantage de la force sur lui. Et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre, que Stark comprenne qu'il était bien là.

Il défit la braguette de son uniforme et en sorti son sexe dressé, puis il arracha les vêtements du brun, ne lui laissant qu'un lambeau de t-shirt sur le dos et les épaules. Tony essayait de se soustraire mais le Captain le souleva du sol, un avant-bras sous sa cuisse droite, guidant de l'autre son sexe vers l'intimité non préparée du brun et le pénétra à sec, sans protection, d'un coup de bassin.

Tony en eu les larmes aux yeux et se raccrocha à son cou. Il jura, l'insulta tout ce qu'il put, jusqu'à ce que le blond entame des mouvements de vas et viens lent.

– je ne suis pas une femme fragile te courant après Tony. Je ne suis pas Pepper. Je suis là pour assurer tes arrières, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de connaitre ta _position_, tes _mouvements_.

Tony savait qu'il parlait stratégie de combat mais ça sonnait tellement cochon qu'il en frissonna. Un coup de rein précis le fit gémir, il traita Steve de salopard.

– Je t'aime Tony Stark !

Le brun lui répondit par un nouveau gémissement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait prendre encore plus de plaisir, mais visiblement la situation était nouvellement excitante. Steve faisait l'amour comme un dieu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Un avant-bras toujours sous sa cuisse, son genou par-dessus, Steve lui empoignait les fesses avec force, le plaquant plus fort contre le mur, accentuant plus en profondeur ses mouvements. Tony ne put retenir un cri de plaisir tandis qu'un orgasme puissant le submergeait.

Il éjacula contre le torse de Steve qui ne tarda pas à venir dans Tony. Le blond se retira avec douceur et le reposa à terre, la bouche toute proche de son oreille, la respiration courte.

– ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Chuchota-t-il

– C'est que maintenant que tu t'en inquiète ? Non, ça va...

– Désolé... c'était... je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais besoin de le faire.

– Et c'est moi que tu traites d'inconscient !

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu ne t'es pas protégé.

– Tu es mon unique partenaire Tony, tu le sais.

– Oui mais tu n'es pas le mien, et je n'ai toujours pas fait de test depuis Pepper...

Alors que Steve allait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils feraient le nécessaire, des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant dangereusement.

Steve s'éloigna de Tony et lui fit signe de se taire. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, oubliant de la fermé sous le coup de la colère.

C'était Clint et Natasha qui approchaient, tous deux semblaient aussi énervé que Steve mais surement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Steve vola à un baiser à Tony et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.

– Personne a vu Stark ? Demanda-t-il

– Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? S'étonna Natasha

– Non... Je voulais lui passer un savon mais appart son bordel, il n'y a personne. A plus tard.

Steve ferma la porte derrière lui et leur passa à côté. Natasha le suivit des yeux et se tourna vers

Clint.

– t'as vu comme moi ?

– Sur son uniforme ?

– Tu crois que...

– lui et Stark ? Jamais ! Mais peut-être s'est-il adonné à un plaisir solitaire.

– Sûrement...

Tony, l'oreille collée à la porte soupira en les entendant s'éloigner.

Profitant qu'ils soient tous réunis pour le repas du soir, Natasha annonça qu'il était grand temps de faire le point. Il commençait à y avoir trop de débordement. Des sous-vêtements partout, les emballages de préservatifs, des plaisirs solitaires dans les chambres des autres, des uniformes tâchés, etc. Ce n'était plus possible.

Elle n'avait rien contre le fait que Tony recommençait à se taper n'importe qui et que Steve avait une relation sauvage et la main baladeuse mais il y avait des limites à tout. Chacun devait respecter les autres et leur épargner leurs folies.

Elle regarda tout le monde, attendant des acquiescements.

Steve s'excusa pour les débordements et Tony protesta. « Se taper n'importe qui » d'où se permettait-elle de dire ça. Elle rappela au brun qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement fidèle à Pepper. Il la traita de morue et affirma qu'il était dans une relation stable, fidèle et épanouissante avec une personne dont elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville.

– comme si une femme pouvait de supporter plus de deux mois. Se moqua-t-elle

– Qui te dis que c'est une femme ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce.

– T'es devenu pédé à cause de Pepper ? Demanda Clint

– je ne suis pas _pédé_, merci pour le terme. C'est juste... lui, il est tellement parfait.

– On le connait ?

– Qui sait... maintenant si vous le permettez, je retourne à mes occupations, et vous devriez en faire autant !

Tony était allongé sur une serviette de bain sur la terrasse, torse nu en caleçon de bain. Il prenait un bain de soleil. Il profitait du calme. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec un homme il avait le droit à un véritable interrogatoire chaque fois qu'il croisait Clint ou Natasha. Il avait même dû mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Steve, se sentant trop surveillé.

Ainsi donc, il savourait cet instant de calme au soleil. Sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, légèrement dorée, ses muscles saillants.

Steve venait de finir une séance de musculation, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer dépassant d'un short militaire. Il se pris une bouteille d'eau et sorti sur la terrasse.

Il fut surpris d'y trouver Tony, le croyant au cinéma avec les autres.

Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy, bras croisés sous la tête, soumis, seul.

Steve posa sa bouteille d'eau et, furtif, se glissa entre les jambes du brun, une main de part et d'autre de son corps et l'embrassa.

Tony ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et les referma, répondant à l'échange avec délice.

Steve semblait très en forme et se frottait à lui, provocateur, sensuel.

D'un mouvement expert, il retira son caleçon à Tony et retira ses propres vêtements. Il rapprocha Tony de lui et le pénétra avec douceur. Tony en soupira de bonheur. Ça faisait bien trop de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas permis ce genre de folie.

Ça avait laissé le temps au brun de faire un test de dépistage, aussi il pouvait pleinement savourer la chaleur du sexe du blond en lui. Il retint un gémissement.

– Lâches-toi Tony, on est seul.

La perspective fit frissonner le brun. Seul avec son amant, il était tant de crier comme jamais son plaisir.

Tony échappa un premier cri de plaisir, s'accordant aux gémissements de son amant. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Il essaya de se retenir autant que possible mais c'était peine perdue. Il finit par éjaculer en jurant.

– merde, désolé...

Il avait toujours essayé de faire passer le plaisir de Steve avant le sien, essayant de ne jamais jouir avant que lui-même ait atteint le point de non-retour. Il se sentait idiot.

Steve lui sourit et se retira le temps de le retourner à quatre pattes, longeant sa colonne vertébrale du bout de la langue. Tony en frémit et s'empala sur son amant. Le blond gémit, mordillant son épaule, entamant des coups de reins plus violents, excitant à nouveau la virilité du brun. Il fut pris d'un nouvel orgasme, entrainant Steve avec lui dans un râle rauque.

Le blond se retira et le tira par l'épaule pour qu'il se redresse, lui embrassant la nuque. Relevant le regard, Tony écarquilla les yeux. Debout de l'autre côté de la baie vitré, Clint les observait, livide.

– Fait chier ! Jura Tony.

Il se rhabilla en deux-deux et rejoignit l'archer.

– Clint, pitié, dis-moi que tu viens d'arriver.

– Euh... pas vraiment...

– Merde ! Je t'en supplie, n'en parle pas aux autres, surtout à Natasha !

– Mais... c'est quoi ce délire ?

– On se fréquente... depuis huit mois.

– Euuuuurk. Caleçon dans l'escalier, emballage de capote... beuuuurk

– Oui, c'était ma faute. S'excusa Tony. Je lui fais un peu perdre la tête par moment...

– Vous...

– on ?

– Comment vous avez pu garder le secret tout ce temps ? S'étonna le faucon.

– Je crois qu'on avait besoin de garder ça pour nous... mais ce n'était pas évident. Et puis Steve n'aime pas les cachotteries...

Steve, toujours sur la terrasse, haussa une épaule désolée tandis qu'il buvait un peu d'eau, comme si tout était normal, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas bizarre... Il les rejoignit dans le salon et passa une main tendre sur la nuque du brun, annonçant qu'il filait prendre une douche.

– C'est tout ce que ça lui fait ?

– Que veux-tu que ça lui fasse Clint ? On ne va pas cesser de vivre parce que tu nous as surpris dans une position compromettante. Ça aurait très bien pu arriver dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne avec vos manies de débarquer sans frapper à tout va.

– Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

– Je n'avais pas envie qu'on nous pose douze mille questions. C'est notre vie privée, et je voulais préserver Steve. Il est resté un peu à l'ancien temps, être avec un homme parfois ça le torture, il a mis du temps à réagir normalement à ça.

– Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question, ça se voyait dans la manière que le brun avait d'en parler, de la façon dont son regard s'illuminait, par son instinct protecteur et son sourire tendre. Clint lui sourit, leur souhaita tout le bonheur qu'ils méritaient, surtout Tony après le fiasco avec Pepper. C'était bien qu'il soit à nouveau avec quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un de confiance. Il promit de garder le secret à condition qu'ils fassent plus attention, surtout aux affaires trainant un peu partout. Quelle idée de laisser boxer et préservatif à l'abandon.

– on a une relation très... sauvage ! Sourit Tony en le plantant là pour rejoindre son amant.

Steve était sorti de la douche, assit sur le lit du brun, il attendait sagement de savoir ce que la conversation avait donné. Il était inquiet, même si lui avait toujours eu très envie d'en parler à tout le monde, il savait le brun très réservé sur ça et il avait dû faire un gros compromis en en parlait à Clint. Tony entra dans la chambre, fermant à clé derrière lui et s'approcha pour s'asseoir à cheval par-dessus Steve, lui caressant doucement la nuque.

– Je t'aime Steven Rogers. Murmura-t-il

– Je t'aime aussi, Anthony Edward Stark.

– Je suis prêt, si tu veux qu'on en parle aux autres. Je voulais surtout te protéger, mais tu sembles être plus à l'aise que moi par la situation et je suis prêt à subir les interrogatoires si tu as toujours envie qu'on en parle à tout le monde. Mais pas de déclaration médiatique ! Ça restera dans la tour.

– Evidemment ! Merci Tony.

Au repas du soir, tous réunis autour d'un bon repas préparé par Bruce et Natasha, un calme serein planait dans la pièce. Tony lançait des regards encourageants à Steve à l'autre bout de la table. Ils avaient longuement parlé après que Clint les ais trouvés sur la terrasse et ils avaient décidé de faire une déclaration pendant le repas et avaient trouvé plus... juste... que ça soit Steve qui s'en occupe. Il saurait trouver les mots et le bon ton pour cela. Tony serait trop brusque, trop agressif. Mais d'un coup, le blond ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui. Il évitait le regard de son amant autant que possible jusqu'à ce que l'archer lui mette un discret coup de pied sous la table, le grondant du regard.

– j'aimerai profiter qu'on mange tous ensemble pour vous faire part de quelque chose. Annonça Steve en se raclant la gorge.

– Dis-nous tout chéri. Encouragea Natasha face à son malaise.

– Vous vous souvenez la discussion d'il y a quelque temps sur les... diverses choses qui trainaient dans les escaliers tout ça... Bon et bien je crois qu'il est venu le temps de mettre les choses à plat à ce propos, surtout concernant l'identité de cette personne qui partage ma vie.

Steve cherchait ses mots, il avait envie de se cacher, de se terrer et qu'ils oublient cette conversation, qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était. Il commençait à paniquer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le sourire de Tony en face de lui, en bout de table. Ce sourire qui l'avait tant fait craquer et qu'il adorait admirer.

– je pense que vous risquez d'être surpris mais avant toutes chose, je vous que vous fassiez fit des problème causés, je veux que vous gardiez à l'esprit que ce qui m'a plu c'est sa force, son courage, son coté faussement boudeur, son sourire, sa sincérité et sa gentillesse, sa façon de se préoccuper des autres, son humour et tout le reste qui font de cette personne un être exceptionnel.

– Tu te tape Pepper ? Grogna Natasha qui refusait de faire fi des problèmes qu'elle avait causé au sein de leur groupe.

– Non... je déteste cette femme... Qu'importe... Je veux que vous n'émettiez aucun jugement, je vous que vous reteniez que l'on s'aime. Nous sommes amoureux !

Natasha suivit le regard du blond, convergeant vers celui de Tony, deux regards encrés et aimants, tendres et fous de l'autre.

– Toi et Tony ? Demanda-t-elle pour confirmer que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas une hallucination.

– Tony et moi. Confirma-t-il en souriant, soulagé de le dire.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, Natasha et Bruce assimilant la nouvelle, essayant de juger si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

– il te rend heureux ? Demanda la rousse, c'était la meilleure amie qui parlait.

– Bien sûr. Il est tellement attentionné, tellement parfait.

– Tony parfait ?

– Ne soit pas si surprise Romanoff, rappel toi que si Pepper s'est tirée c'est parce que c'est elle qui m'a brisé le cœur, je ne me suis jamais comporté comme un salaud avec elle. Et Steve n'est pas Pepper. C'est un homme tellement bon, sensible et droit, je ne me permettrais jamais de le briser. Je me demande chaque jour quel bon dieu peut bien veiller sur moi pour qu'un homme aussi parfait que lui m'aime en retour. Je me doute bien qu'aucun de vous n'aurait pu imaginer que nous puissions... être gay ? Ou quoi que soit le terme juste à ce propos, ni que nous puissions nous fréquenter mais ça s'est fait comme ça et j'espère que vous serez aussi compréhensible que Clint et que vous pourrez accepter notre relation. Nous tâcherons néanmoins d'être plus prévenant et de ne plus rien laisser trainer... et de ne plus faire ça sur la terrasse !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Clint qui secoua la tête en riant.

– Clint le savait avant nous ? Gronda Natasha en tapant le bras de Steve, vexée.

– Disons juste que c'était un concours de circonstance... il nous a surpris en position plutôt compromettante. Rit Steve doucement. Je t'en supplie ma belle, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu es avec moi !

Il saisit les mains de la rousse, c'était important pour lui d'avoir le soutien de sa meilleure amie.

– Évidemment, comment peux-tu penser que je ne te soutiendrais pas ? Mais si j'apprends que Tony t'as fait du mal, et prends bien note de ça Stark, je lui coupe les couilles et lui enfonce ou je pense jusqu'à que ça lui remonte dans la gorge et qu'il puisse les mâcher. Vu ?

Tony éclata de rire en hochant la tête, la remerciant pour sa prévenance, assurant qu'il préférait qu'elle lui fasse ça plutôt que de voir le blond souffrir par sa faute.

– Maintenant veuillez tous m'excuser mais je vais me lever et aller de ce pas embrasser ma tendre moitié, âme sensible cachez-vous les yeux.

Tony se leva, contourna la table, tapotant l'épaule de Clint au passage pour le remercier d'avoir jusque-là gardé le secret et attrapa délicatement le menton de Steve, plongeant son regard dans les iris azur aimantes, s'approchant doucement, articulant un faible « je t'aime » avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre et chaste.

– je t'aime aussi Tony. Répondit le blond, fébrile.


End file.
